


The Truth Will Set You Free

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413322
Kudos: 10





	The Truth Will Set You Free

_Dean simply pulled you to him, holding you close. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He breathed, one hand on your back, the other on the back of your head. “Hunter came in telling us you were in the car crying. Sammy told me to come out here, but I thought you hated me.” His voice was soft.  
_

_Putting your arms around him, you gripped his shirt and cried. You’d worked so hard to keep your son from this, and now, here it was. “I’m scared for him, Dean.” You admitted. “I’m so scared.” You didn’t have to say anything more, Dean knew exactly what you meant._

* * *

He didn’t want you to be taken off guard by seeing Cas for the first time in so long, so he pulled back a bit. Cupping your jaw, he made you look up at him. He hated seeing you so broken like this, but there were things that needed done before he could focus on his feelings for you. “Cas is inside.” He told you softly.

“Cas?” You paled. “D-Wha-” You panicked. “Why?”

Dean kissed your forehead. “I was talking to Sam. He told me to come out here, do the soulmate thing. I told him that you hate me, that the ‘soulmate’ thing didn’t change that, and it wouldn’t comfort you. Then I asked why he didn’t ask Cas to find you. He said he did, that Cas told him you must have warded yourself. That’s when he showed up, told us the truth.”

That brought on a fresh round of tears. Sam knew now that two people he cared about hid Hunter from him. “I’m sorry.” You closed your eyes and shook your head. Feelings were bubbling up that you hadn’t felt in years, that you’d done so well in ignoring. “He probably hates me.” You breathed.

“Cas told me to come out here, too.” He said softly. “Said you’re scared, and you’re fighting this.” Dean swallowed. “But, I know Sam doesn’t hate you, and Hunter is in the living room with them now.” You groaned, resting your forehead on his chest. “Hey, it’ll suck for a bit, sweetheart, I know.” He started. “Right now we need to focus on Hunter, the demon in his school, and then we can talk about whatever the hell is going on between us.”

Biting your lip, you nodded. “Okay.” You breathed, agreeing, before looking up at him. “Dean?” You asked softly, earning a ‘hm?’ in return. “The last time I saw you… at my old job…did you hate me after that?” Part of you was terrified that he did, but another part of you told you that he deserved it.

Dean shook his head. “Hated you? No. I could never hate you. I was hurt. Hell, I was pissed.” He said honestly. “Then I confronted Sam. All he said was ‘what do you think she felt the night before your wedding?’, and I got it. I hated myself…but never you.”

Nodding, you needed to process this before you could start to talk about it. “Let’s go talk to the guys.” You wanted to get this over with, not sure how Hunter would take all this. “Well, after I get the bags.” You sighed, motioning to the car.

“I’ll get them.”

You chuckled lightly. “I’ll help. There’s a bit there.”

* * *

Sam looked up when you came in with Dean, both carrying some bags. “Did you buy the store?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

You smiled softly, shaking your head. “No, come on, we’ll talk while I get everything put away.” You told them, moving to put the bags on the table. “And I still need to make dinner.”

“I’ll order some pizza.” Sam offered. “Still like the same? What about you, Hunter?” He asked.

Hunter shrugged. “Extra cheese and bacon.” He said before jogging after you to the kitchen. “Mom!” He called out, watching you pause as you took a deep breath. “Can I please watch some ID while we wait for the pizza?” He asked, looking completely innocent.

Moving over, you hugged him. “Sure, baby.” You nodded, kissing the top of his head. “Why not see if your dad wants to watch something with you?” Seeing his face light up made you feel a little better. Always had. “Go on.” The talk that was coming could wait a little bit longer.

“DAD!” He turned, and you were surprised that he was actually calling him that. Then again, kids were resilient. You watched him walk back towards the living room. “Do you want to watch tv with me?” He asked, turning the corner.

Sam had just hung up the phone when Hunter had called out to him, and he didn’t think that his grin could get any bigger. “You don’t have to call me dad if you don’t want to, Hunter.” He said gently, not wanting him to feel forced.

Hunter shrugged. “I’ve never had a dad, so it’s nice.” He told him, sitting on the floor after grabbing the remote.

Moving to sit on the floor with him, Sam nodded. “So, what’re we watching?”

“Probably a rerun. They usually only put out the new stuff after I’m in bed. So, I’m guessing it’ll be Snapped or something.” He explained.

“I was meaning to ask about that…you are _way_ too into these murder shows…” Sam chuckled.

Hunter smiled. “I want to be a famous forensic scientist. I consider this getting an early start.” He told him. “Or, as I told mom the other day ‘gaining valuable knowledge’.”

* * *

You set Hunter’s new shoes on the chair by you, not hearing Dean and Cas walk in. “It’s good to see you.” Cas said with a small smile, making you jump.

Chuckling at yourself, you had your hand over your chest. “It’s good to see you, too, Cas.” You told him. “Uh, I’m not meaning to sound rude, but could you possibly come back another time? So I can introduce you to Hunter? We have a lot to talk about tonight, and Sam and Dean are new enough to him…” You hated how that sounded.

He nodded. “I understand. He’s a bright child, you’ve raised him well.” With that, he was gone.

“I feel terrible.” You groaned.

“Don’t. I’ve said worse to him.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want to know.” You sighed, pulling out the shower supplies you’d bought him. “Here. I, uh, hope you still like the same stuff.” You blushed. “It’s the least I can do for, well, everything.”

Dean grinned, taking them. “Thanks, sweetheart.” Looking at his face, it was like you gave him the world.

“I got Sam some, too, but I had to guess at what he likes.” You told him.

“Oh, please tell me you got him some fruity scented shampoo.” He all but begged, making you laugh. “I missed that sound.”

Calming yourself, you shook your head. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble. But, if you’re ever around again- I’ll keep that in mind.”

“What do you mean?” He furrowed his brows.

“You’re _hunters_ , Dean.” You sat down at the table. “I know you two won’t stay, this isn’t a permanent thing.” Licking your lips, you sighed. “Not that I would have expected that either way. Sam probably hates me, Hunter’s going to think I’m insane- and question the hell out of me about Sam, this is all sorts of awkward…”

Dean crouched by your chair. “Go change into something more comfortable, and just don’t think about that for now.” He had his hand on your back. “Then we’ll have some pizza, and sit down for a family talk.”

You chuckled through the tears. “I hate you, you know that?” You teased him. “I held on to that hate for you for so long. It ate at me, and it _hurt_. I wasn’t the same person I had been with you. I changed. You can ask Sam.” You looked over at him. “Then the pain turned to rage. Then here you are.” You looked away. “I _want_ to hate you, for what happened, but I can’t. And it _scares_ me.”

“You’re afraid to let me in and have it happen again?” He asked softly, and you nodded. “Mark’s gone, sweetheart. I can’t say I don’t take any responsibility, because I do. I fucked up, big time. But, I _never_ would have done that without that fucking mark. I beat myself up for ages. Mailed Sammy a letter.” That surprised you. “Wanna know something that even he doesn’t know?” His voice was almost a whisper. Looking at him, you nodded. “Every year on what would have been our wedding anniversary- I take off.” You raised an eyebrow. “Sometimes I just lay in some motel bed, staring at the ceiling, sometimes I drink myself stupid at a bar, telling the bartender what a douche I am, sometimes I just drive.” You swallowed. “But I can’t stand to look at him, knowing that I had to write a letter to him, telling him what I did to you. I can’t look at him on that day, knowing I should have been looking at you.”

“Wow.” You breathed.

Dean gave you a sad smile and kissed your cheek. “Go. I know you want out of that suit.” He teased you.

You nodded, getting up. “Oh, there’s more in there for you.” You told him, pointing to the bag before heading out.

Curious, he stood up and looked in. Dean couldn’t help but laugh. There was a kit for Baby to keep her clean, and a bottle of whiskey. “Smart ass.” He grinned, licking his lips.

* * *

When you came back down, you were in a pair of sweats and a tank. Your hair was left loose, wanting to be as comfortable as possible. Dean grinned when he saw you, making you blush. Your eyes went to where Sam and Hunter were both intently watching some murder show and chuckled. Like father, like son, it seemed. “Hunter? Your new shoes are in the kitchen. I got you the ones you’ve been wanting.” You told him softly.

“Really?!” He turned to look at you, excited. Seeing you nod, he got up and ran towards the kitchen. “MOM!” He hollered. “You’re the best!!”

You chuckled, getting comfortable on the loveseat. Tucking your feet beside you, you watched the commercial on tv, raising an eyebrow at the actors. “I’m glad you like them.” You told him when he came in the living room, giving you a hug.

“Look, dad!” He held up the sneakers that he’d been asking for for months.

He chuckled, looking over. “Nice. I see why you wanted them.”

“Go put them away, Hunter.” You nudged him lightly, knowing he’d wind up putting them down and then searching for them the next morning- half asleep. “So, Sammy, like being called ‘dad’?” You teased when you heard Hunter’s feet on the stairs.

“I’m not sure.” He admitted. “I mean, yeah, it’s nice, but…hard.” Sam sighed. Your chest clenched, knowing this was all your fault. Looking down, you nodded. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up.” He said softly.

You chuckled lightly, wiping your cheek. “I have been, Sam. Nothing new, I just never had you here to make me realize how much I hurt you.”

Cas popped back in, a serious look on his face. “I’m sorry, Y/N, I need to take Sam and Dean.” His voice was gruff, and left no room for argument.

“What, _why_?” Dean asked, furrowing his brows.

Blue eyes met green. “I know why the demon is in hunter’s school.”

Your eyes went wide. “Don’t you think I have a right to know?” You asked, looking up at Cas.

With a sigh, he looked over at you. “Angels.”

“But, what could they gain by getting a demon in his school…?” Sam asked, confused. “And how did they even pull that off?”

It was obvious that Cas wasn’t wanting to answer these questions, but would anyway. “Y/N is Dean’s _soulmate_. What could possibly happen to make her need the Winchesters?” He started. “Nothing short of endangering _Hunter_. A…deal was struck with Crowley.” You clenched your jaw. “His demons as untouchable to all angels until further notice.” His voice was low.

Shaking your head, you swallowed. “Now I know why that demon showed up so suddenly. We’ve never had anything supernatural in town.”

“There’s a reason for that.” You groaned as Cas spoke. “There are angels in town, and they’ve been keeping the…monsters…at bay. Never letting a problem get big enough to require a hunter.” He told you sadly. “It seems that they feel it’s time you and Dean come face to face again.” His eyes told you how sorry he was, but at least now you had answers to questions you didn’t know you even had!


End file.
